Žán Žak Rusó Wikia
Žán Žak Rusó je jedním z nejvýznamnějších česko-německých filozofů současné doby. Proslavil se především svou literární činnostní na přelomu tisíciletí a zoologickým výzkumem. Mezi jeho nejdůležitější díla patří rozsáhlé pojednání Politologem během 5 min bez předchozích znalostí ''(pozn. redakce: přeloženo do německého jazyka jako ''Politologe in 5 min ohne vorige Kenntnisse werden). Byl často kritizován za porušování autorských práv. Život ŽŽR vystudoval jakési učiliště a vyučil se truhlářem, což mu moc nešlo, a tak se dal na to nejjednodušší - filozofii a pod. Je všeobecně známo, ani ŽŽR to o sobě netají, že je homosexuál. Měl dlouho trvající poměr s největším česko-německým psychologem současnosti Zykmundem Freundem. Traduje se, že ZF sbalil ŽŽR na své vrcholné dílo Jak předvádět, že všemu rozumíte, když nic nevíte, aneb tajemství mého úspěchu (Wie vorzutäuschen, alles zu wissen, ohne gar nirgentetwas zu wissen - das Geheimnis meines Erforlgs). Ovšem po jedné zuřivé hádce se rozešli a nyní jsou oba single. Dílo a) Pavědy a padíla * Politologem během 5 min bez předchozích znalostí (Politologe in 5 min ohne vorige Kenntnisse werden)- rozsáhlé dílo, v němž autor osvětluje problematiku politologie (pozn. redakce: počet stran: 2, z toho na jedné je obrázek, náročnost na pochopení: 0,1 bodu z 10) * Debil čili o východě (Im Osten nichts Neues)- veršovaná oslavná sbírka básní opěvující alegoricky SSSR * Co je dneska za den? (Emse oder Bremse?) - úvahová próza s prvky satiry, autor se snaží bojovat s rutinou, hlavní postavou je Ferda Mravenec * Trilogie U nás na kopečku (Bei uns auf dem Hügelchen) - 1. díl nese název Jak jsem vytvořil potrubní poštu (Die Rohrpost für Most) '', je psán v ich-formě, zjevně sám autor vystupuje jako hlavní postava, 2. díl se jmenuje ''Pani Chytrá vrací úder (Der Rachefeldzug von Frau der Klugen), což je volné pokračování na 1. díl, ovšem nyní je dílo napsáno v er-formě a autor se snaží o objektivitu. Třetí knihou není nic jiného než Energetický Boom! (Energetischer Boom!), v níž jsou popsány méně časté druhy domácích elektráren (např. úhoří e., e. na malý dobrý, bramborová atd.) Bylo neoficielně oznámeno, že je připravován navíc 4. díl s názvem Jak nakupovat diskokoule (Die Discokugeln fast and easy), ve kterém ŽŽR retrospektivně dává návod na pořizování nesmyslů jako krotitel duchů či stroj na ledovou tříšť za peníze EU. Toto dílo časově volně pokračuje na díl 1. * Sága o kameni Josefovi (Die Sage über ´nen Stein des Namens Joseph) ''- Pojednání o vzniku živých organismů na zemi. Autor je zastáncem teorie evoluční abiogeneze, která popisuje vznik organických látek z anorganických. V první kapitole s výstižným názvem Skála promluvila (Das Gestein sagte "ein!") kameni vedle rybníčku Brčálníku (Pfützenputz) narostou nožičky. Druhá kapitola - Hadry pryč (Lumpen weg) - je zasvěcena nepohlavnímu rozmnožování, na konci kapitoly je celá planeta zamořena kameny. Ve třetí kapitole - Sex ze všech úhlů pohledu (Der Geschlechtsverkehr aus allen Winkeln der Sicht) - se kámen záhadným způsobem již pohlavně rozmnožoval, jenže tato kapitola musela být z etických důvodů vyškrtnuta. V následující kapitole - Potrat se nezdařil (Die Missgeburt misslungen) - se Josefovi a jeho přítelkyni narodí divný růžový tvor a tvorka - dvojčata. Pojmenují je Alan a Iva. Další kapitola - Nezáměrně spiknutí potomků (Die unabsichtliche Verschwörung der Nachkommen) - je ve smutném rázu. Při hře děti svým rodičům utrhají nohy, pro jistotu i všem ostatním kamenům, jimž se mezitím narodily další rozmanití tvorové. ŽŽR toto dílo nazval jako prequel k Bibli, kterou zvysoka opovrhoval. * Román ''Hrdost a posudek (Der Stolz und das Urteil) ''o lidské hlouposti napsal v době, kdy adoptoval holčičku ze sirotčince. * Neúspěšná milostná novela ''Vévoda z Prášil, Myšar a Krychlička (Der Staubte-Herzog, der Mauser und das Würfelchen) b) Vědy * čtyřdílný Atlas tvorů dnešních (Der Atlas der heutigen Tierwesen) ''- několikadílný atlas zvířat s jejich nejmodernějším členěním: ** 1. díl Ptáci (Die Vögel) - definice ptactva v první větě: "Co lítá, je pták." (Kapitola 1. - Netopýři a ti další, Kapitola 2. - Opeřenci) ** 2. díl Ryby (Die Fische) - definice ryby v první větě: "Co plave, je ryba." (Kapitola 1. - Velký ryby, Kapitola 2. - Šupináči, Kapitola 3. - Zlý ryby) ** 3. díl Breberky (Die Brebercas) - definice breberek v první větě: "Malí tvorové, co nestojí za řeč, jsou breberky." ** 4. díl Suchozemci (Die Irdischen) - definice suchozemců v první větě: "Co chodí, je suchozemec." ** poté se ovšem ŽŽR potýkal s tvory, co do žádné této skupiny nenáleží, a tak kvůli nátlaku veřejnosti vydal ještě dodatek ''Omyly matky přírody (Die Fehler der Mutter Natur) * Cestopisy Stand-up Show pro pokročilé (Stand-up Show für Fortgeschrittene) a'' Deník Malého Dobrého (Das Tagebuch des Kleinen Guten)'' * Links Pro milovníky společenských věd